


Bittersweet

by szczepter



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, too sweet bleh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's favorite flavor is vanilla. Kagami likes bitter chocolate. Somehow that works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this before valentines and then couldn't make it. I didn't make it for whiteday either i suck :c

Kuroko loves vanilla.

Mildly put.

Some of his friends would actually say that he was addicted. Tetsuya thought they were exaggerating as usual. He simply enjoyed the taste and the smell and yes maybe the texture too, there wasn't anything weird in this.

Point being, vanilla was his favorite.

He liked it so much he refused to try and other flavors.

One of his closer friends from middle school, Murasakibara-kun always scoffed at him because of that.

"That's so boring Kuro-chin." He would say and yawn. "There are so many interesting flavors and all you eat is vanilla this and vanilla that."

Tetsuya supposed it was right, but this particular flavor was just his favorite one, coming from his early childhood when he would often eat ice cream with his mother. It was a form of comfort food really.

And when he discovered vanilla shakes...well let's just say that he'd forgo any other sweets forever.

Kise-kun would also scrunch his face whenever they visited a new fancy cafe (courtesy of Kise-kun, of course. Tetsuya liked simple places) and he would always, _always_ ask for something that was vanilla.

"That's soooo plain Kurokocchi. Try something new, you might discover something that you'd never thought you would like."

Kise-kun was right, but Tetsuya didn't really feel that adventurous in his culinary expeditions. He liked what he liked and that happened to be simple things like vanilla flavored foods.

"That's so boring." Murasakibara-kun, drawled lazily. "Come visit my cafe sometime. You'll find other yummy things."

How did Murasakibara-kun, a man of the posture of a giant, but the personality that of a petulant child managed to open a cafe was a mystery to Tetsuya.

Admittedly, Murasakibara-kun's graduation from college and becoming a pattiseur (yes, he was a real, honest to god pattiseur!) could be owed to one of his classmates and roommate, Himuro-kun, whom he seemed to be spending a fair amount of time with it.

Tetsuya met the other man once, when he was visiting Murasakibara-kun along with Momoi-san and Kise-kun when they tried (unsuccessfully) persuade him for a match of basketball during the summer.

Himuro-kun, had an amazing ability to simply look at the giant, young man in a way similar to that of an unimpressed parent, say his name and Murasakibara-kun would give in.

* * *

 

Tetsuya finally gave in one day, when his class was unexpectedly canceled and it was raining and he missed his bus. 

Coincidentally (Midorima-kun would call it fate probably), Murasakibara-kun's cafe was just a few blocks away, and with nothing better to do, Tetsuya went there.

The small bell over the wooden door chimed when he pushed them open and immediately a familiar, sweet smell assaulted his nostrils.

Vanilla.

The coffee shop/bakery was spacious but cozy, decorated in warm browns and milky white colors, starting from walls and the floor and ending on the fluffy pillows on the low windowpane.

Soft music played in the background.

Kuroko felt his skin being warmed in the cafe, inviting him to take off his coat.

He heared a soft ding and when he approached the counter to read up on the menu, he smelled bread.

Murasakibara-kun was nowhere to be found.

It was quiet and pleasant in the cafe. People were talking in hushed and relaxed whispers, adding to the comforting atmosphere of the place.

"Hello, Kuroko-kun." Tetsuya looked up and smiled when he saw Himuro-kun, in a dark maroon apron with the cafe's logo (a steaming muffin) on the front.

"Hello Himuro-kun. I finally decided to visit your establishment."

Himuro laughed.

"I'm glad. Atsushi has a cold though so you won't be able to chat with him today. My brother is substituting for him."

Tetsuya blinked. Himuro-kun's brother? He suddenly felt very curious about this person.

"Hey, Taiga. Come here and take an order okay? I'll go check on the whipped cream in the storage."

With that Himuro-kun nodded to him and disappeared into the backroom. A few minutes later the door swung open again and another person, Tetsuya assumed Himuro-kun's brother, walked out.

He was tall, taller than Himuro-kun, (although not taller than Murasakibara-kun), broad and pretty intimidating for a small, cozy cafe. His face adorned with a scowl and thick eyebrows and messy, red hair. It made him look out of place.

"Yeah? Uh, I mean welcome sir; can I take your order?"

And apparently very awkward.

If Tetsuya was less composed, he would struggle to stifle an amused chuckle behind his hand.

As it was, his mouth simply twitched in a small, barely there smile.

"I would like to order a vanilla latte and a piece of this vanilla cheesecake please."

The tall redhead made a face but quickly put down the order and got to work, without saying anything.

Tetsuya sat down with his food ten minutes later and then, after blinking a few times, he finally smiled widely, when he saw the pretty art latte on his coffee in the shape of a flower.

He already liked it here.

* * *

The tall redhead's name was Kagami Taiga and he was apparently, Himuro-kun's brother. He also often butted heads with Murasakibara-kun, which wasn't that surprising to Tetsuya. 

Kagami-kun looked so out of place among the sweet smells and delicate wood and soft jazz music of the coffee shop, but the longer Tetsuya stayed there the more he got used to him and the more he had trouble picturing the place without him, which happened from time to time when he came and it turned that that day Kagami-kun had off.

Tetsuya was a bit embarrassed to talk to him about something else than just his orders. He didn't even know why was he so drawn to him in the first place, but he was nontheless.

He supposed there were certain factors.

He was somehow attractive, yet very clumsy in interacting with people. That juxtaposition was somehow very entertaining for Tetsuya and soon he realized it was also pretty endearing.

In a way.

Tetsuya wondered why someone as big, clumsy and intimidating worked in a coffee shop, but he soon learned the answer.

Kagami-kun was exceptionally good at baking.

Tetsuya wasn't actually able to witness the actual process, since it happened in the backroom, but he knew from the multiple leaflets that this cake was made by Himuro-kun, or those cupcakes were Murasakibara-kun's artwork.

Kagami-kun had his own share and he always scoffed and flustered slightly when someone complimented him on them, saying it wasn't a big deal anyway.

Those limited social interaction Kagami-kun had with customers told Tetsuya many things about him, for example that he wasn't good with words and rather preferred for his actions to talk about him.

And Tetsuya did witness him at work, when he came with a plate of freshly baked cookies to decorate them gently. It was such a contrast of Kagami-kun's big and strong hands, handling the delicate pastries with utmost care.

This made him both very interesting as well as hard to approach at first, so Tetsuya did what he was best at; that is observation.

And he told himself that it would be enough, but then an opportunity to actually strike a conversation appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

 "Excuse me, are those basketball shoes?"

The words slipped from Tetsuya before he even had a chance to think, but his gaze caught the flashy red on Kagami-kun's feet and it immediately recognized a pair of worn out jordans.

The boy blinked, looked down on his feet and then on Tetsuya, expression confused as if he saw him for the first time.

Considering everything, Tetsuya wouldn't be surprised.

"Ah. Yeah. They are." Kagami-kun said and then fell silent. Tetsuya hummed and nodded his head, thinking the conversation over, and started to turn around away from the counter.

"You play?" He paused and looked at the redhead. He was a little surprised by the question.

"I do. Did. In middle school."

Kagami nodded and then gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm Kagami Taiga."

"I know." Kuroko said before he could catch himself. Kagami blinked, confused.

"Your tag." Kuroko explained. Kagami looked down and then snorted. He might have also blushed lightly.

"Right."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." He offered. "Thank you for always making such delicious coffee Kagami-kun."

"Uh, thanks. No problem." He said and then a group of girls entered the cafe.

"I won't disturb you. Have a good day." He said and subtly moved away from the counter, allowing the girls to place their order.

* * *

"Hello, I would like-" 

"Vanilla latte and a cheesecake. Yeah, yeah same as always right?"

Kuroko blinked taken a back, hand extended with money.

Kagami quickly got to work on Kuroko's order.

"Ah, do I really order the same thing so often?"

"More like all the time."

Kuroko pouted at that.

"Well, I cannot help when the pastries are so good. And the coffee. I would love to try different ones, but I can't help but come back to my favorite flavor."

Kagami gave him a look, but said nothing.

Kuroko waited patiently for his order.

"Thank you very much Kagami-kun." He said and took a sip of his very sweet vanilla latte. "Mm, it's as good as ever. Only you know how to make my coffee just right." He took another sip and sighed in a slightly exaggerated manner.

But only slightly.

Kagami made a face and turned slightly pink.

"Next time I'm going to put bitter chocolate in your coffee just you wait."

Kuroko shook his head.

"Impossible. Kagami-kun wouldn't do that to his favorite customer."

"Oi!" Kagami bristled and Kuroko dogged the swat of a cleaning rag.

"You wish you were my favorite asshole." Kagami grumbled and Kuroko hid his smile against the cup as he retreated to his own seat.

_An eye for an eye Kagami-kun._

* * *

Very soon they establish a certain routine. Kuroko comes into the shop and orders the same thing all the time. Kagami teases him for it; Kuroko teases back, Kagami blusters, Kuroko walks away oddly smug, with his pulse racing slightly from excitement. 

He thinks it might be one sidesd, Kagami-kun just being naturally awkward and easily embarrassed, but then one time when he goes back to his favorite seat, he notices the redhead shake his head and sigh and then the twitching smile on his lips as well as him...shyly glancing at Tetsuya from time to time when he thinks Tetsuya's not looking.

Oh. Well. That's a bit unexpected.

Tetsuya never flirted with anyone, and he's suddenly very self-conscious, but Kagami-kun is easy to talk to (and tease), that Tetsuya cannot help himself.

They chat about basketball and Tetsuya's university. Kagami-kun shows slight interest in Tetsuya majoring in writing, but more so in his basketball career. Tetsuya gladly tells him about his Teiko adventures and how he and Murasakibara-kun were on the same team.

In turn, Kagami-kun tells him about his American upbringing and how Himuro-kun taught him the sport.

They tatter the line of casual friends and slight flirting for a while longer before Kagami one day suddenly bursts out an impromptu invitation to a basketball game.

Kuroko blinks surprised, munching on his cheesecake. Kagami-kun holds his gaze but he visibly fidgets. Kuroko gives him a few more moments, before he swallows the bite and licks his lips.

"I'm sorry, did I understand correctly? You're inviting me to a street game with your friends?"

"On Saturday." Kagami-kun finishes and shrugs awkwardly. "I mean if you can't or don't want to then it's fine and all."

"I never said that." Kuroko cuts in. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I would be glad to, I haven't played in a while. Won't it bother your friends though?

Kagami shrugs as he wipes the counter and the coffee machine.

"It's cool. Tatsuya suggested it himself, since he also invited Murasakibara in the first place."

Kuroko blinks.

"Murasakibara-kun agreed to a basketball match? Himuro-kun can truly make miracles happen doesn't he?"

The chuckle which escapes Kagami-kun's mouth is deep and warm and Kuroko feels his cheeks turn pink.

"Yeah, he can be really persuasive when he wants to."

Kuroko hums at that, small smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll come gladly then."

"Cool."

Kagami-kun grins at him warmly and Tetsuya feels even warmer.

* * *

 

 They met on Saturday at the local street court, not too far away from Tetsuya's dorm.

He's not late but nonetheless he is the last person to arrive anyway.

Kagami-kun grins and waves to him when he sees him and Tetsuya can't help but smile. He greets Himuro-kun and Murasakibara-kun.

Tetsuya is confused when no more people arrive after a while.

“Yeah they couldn't come." Kagami-kun shrugs apologetically.  “Sorry.”

“That's fine but...I'm much better at basketball when it's three on three.”

“Ah? What do you mean?”

Kagami-kun learns soon enough when they start to play.  Tetsuya knows he's average at best at all the plays except for his passing skills and Kagami-kun notices that quickly.

“Okay you. ..sorry but you suck at the game but where did you learn to pass like that?”

Tetsuya should be insulted but he heard that millions of times already and he's not even fazed.

 “Middle school mostly.” He replies after he takes a sip from his water bottle. “That's my specially it. But I also have a few other things in can do on the court.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes”.

Kagami learns that the combination of low presence and swift passes can be a totally killer.

“Holy shit. Why didn't you go to my high school. I wouldn't have left you out of my sight!”

Tetsuya says nothing but feels his already flushed cheeks go even redder at how that could sound out of context.

They resume the game but Tetsuya feels fatigued. Since it's just a friendly match they play as long as they don't drop from exhaustion and Tetsuya doesn't want to be the first one.

Not mention that playing against Murasakibara-kun is always a feat and he and Himuro-kun make a good pair themselves.

Tetsuya is determined to keep up with all of them. He decides to use a move he didn't since high school, the phantom shot but then he trips and makes a normal shot by accident.  It's bound to miss but then Kagami-kun jumps up from somewhere behind him and dunks the ball with a roar.

Tetsuya is  dumbfounded. They didn't plan on this. Yet Kagami-kun moved in instinct matching Tetsuya's pace.

“What was that? You Gotta make the shot idiot.” He says but he's grinning and ruffling Tetsuya's hair and laughing.

The match ends in a tie but Tetsuya can't help but feel like he won everything anyway.  

* * *

 

They keep meeting for a one on one once a week when Tetsuya is not too busy with school and Kagami has a day off.

Kagami scores a point and  then pauses when he catches the ball in a rebound. He doesn't attack again though, just pauses.

Tetsuya stops mid jog and blinks. He approaches the taller boy cautiously.

“Kagami-kun? Is something the matter?”

Kagami turns to him brow furrowed.

“No...yeah....kind of.”

Kuroko huffs.

“Kagami-kun you need to be less cryptic. It doesn’t suit you.”

Kagami rolls his eyes at the teasing and then looks at Kuroko all serious, before speaking.

“You know...this past week, no wait month, were dunno nice.” He shrugged awkwardly and shifted a bit uncomfortably on his feet.

“I like…” He started and then stopped himself midsentence. His face turned crimson and Tetsuya noticed that he was gripping the ball tightly. “I like playing basketball with you. And I like when you come to the shop.”

Tetsuya feels air rush through his nose. He was feeling a mix of various emotions: disappointment mixed with fondness being the main two.

“I like spending time with you too Kagami-kun.” He says earnestly. Kagami coughs awkwardly and nodds

“Y-yeah that’s what I meant.”

Tetsuya titled his head to the side. He didn’t sound like it was the case, but he didn’t push.

“Shall we resume?” He suggested and Kagami nodded and threw him the ball, before going into a defensive position.

“Bring it.”

 

* * *

 

Two months and a week later, Tetsuya has to admit before himself finally that he is crushing on Kagami-kun.

Hard.

It’s not that surprising nor that big of a revelation.

He’s studying for an exam and texting with Kagami-kun, who is on a break right now. Tetsuya couldn’t come to the shop today, precisely because of the exam.

_Too bad you couldn’t be here today. Tatsuya made a vanilla soufflé._

_Kagami-kun, please stop distracting me and making me feel guilty._

_For what? The soufflé or you slacking off instead of studying?_

_Hilarious, Kagami-kun. Next time I won’t come to the shop. Or I won’t order when you’re the cashier._

_Mean. I’ll just put bitter chocolate in your order then._

_Now who is mean?_

_Still you. K. Gotta get back to work._

Tetsuya texts him back and goes back to his textbook, but he can’t really concentrate. He needs something sweet.

There’s an ice cream vendor near his dorm and he goes to buy a vanilla scoop. He feels his phone buzz in his jacket pocket and when he takes it out he notices two things:

It’s way past 10pm (a little weird to eat ice cream) and Kagami-kun is texting him, meaning he probably just closed the shop.

_Finished. Come tomorrow, me and Tatsuya made some new sweets and we have a test testing. Limited amount._

_Good work. Alright. Any vanilla?_

_You’re impossible. Yes, there is vanilla._

Kuroko smiles at the exasperation he can just imagine on Kagami-kun’s face.  

_I’ll be there._

_Great. It was kinda empty today without you._

Tetsuya pauses with the cone by his lips. He feels his heart hammer in his chest. It’s so tempting to text him _I missed you too._ But instead he goes with something more neutral.

_You’ll live Kagami-kun. I need to turn in. Goodnight._

_G’night._

Tetsuya blinks at the curt reply. Did he make him mad? He hopes not. It would most unfortunate. He likes Kagami-kun. He would like for Kagami-kun to like him too. He suspects that he could like him, but is he really? Is his awkwardly, flustered reactions because he indeed harbors feelings for him or because it’s his nature?

It might be both.

Tetsuya sighs and hides the phone in his pocket.

He’ll just have to clarify tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

Next day Tetsuya comes early, partially for Kagami-kun and partially for the free pastries.

He’s actually the first customer, which is a little surprising. He finds Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun behind the counter, in their aprons discussing something animatedly.

He comes closer, curious, without announcing his presence for the time being.

“No, no I told you, those go on the top shelf, these on the bottom and mine in the middle!”

“Why? Yours were on the middle one last month!”

“Because yours are too big Taiga.”

Kagami-kun sighs and turns around and then jumps with a slight shout when he notices Tetsuya standing there calmly.

“Hello, Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun. I heard there would be free sweets today?”

Himuro-kun blinks at him a bit confused. Did he misunderstand?

"Oh Kuroko!" Kagami jumps a bit when he sees him. He nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Good to see you, take a seat, I'll be right with you kay?"

Tetsuya nodds and takes his favorite seat by the window. He makes a note that Kagami-kun is acting a bit strange...

He sees the two boys exchange some curt words and Himuro-kun shaking his head before sighing in what Tetsuya assumes is resignation.

Kagami-kun approaches him with a box in the next moment.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem." Tetsuya dismisses his worries. He looks around the empty store. "Pardon me, by where are the other clients?"

"Huh? Oh well you know..it's early..."

"...Kagami-kun, you told me to come that early."

Kagami is very pointedly not looking at Tetsuya as he takes out the cakes and places them on a plate before the other boy.

Kuroko doesn’t say anything, but the whole ordeal looks very suspicious to him.

"Here." Kagami-kun presents him with the sweets. "You can try whichever you want."

Tetsuya eyes the cakes and after a moment he choses the one that looks the sweetest.

Kagami-kun lets out a huff.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. I just thought you had a vanilla radar or something. Tatsuya made those."

Tetsuya hums as he takes a bite and then lets out a tiny moan of delight.

"It's delicious." He mutters and takes another bite.

"Okay, okay, try this one now." Kagami-kun says impatiently. Tetsuya hufs himself and does as Kagami-kun asks, trying out new cakes and sweets. Everything is delicious and soft. Until he tries the last one and pauses.

It wasn't really bad per se, but it didn't hold the usual sweetness he preferred.

Kagami-kun, also pauses and looks at him expectant. Tetsuya swallows and puts the cupcake away.

"What? Not good?"

"It's good."

Kagami-kun frowns.

"Just a little bitter."

"So it's not good."

"No. It's just not my flavor."

There’s a prolonged pause.

"Kagami-kun? Why do you insist on me having something with bitter chocolate in it?"

Kagami shruggs.

"No reason. Just that vanilla by itself is a bit boring, I wanted to make it a bit more varied for you." He shruggs again. “And it’s my flavor.” He adds then.

Tetsuya licks his lips absent mindedly.

"I see."

Kagami nodds.

"Is that why you made these cakes for me?"

"Yeah. I mean no! I made them for everyone to try!"

"Everyone? You mean, all those people?" Tetsuya teases making a gesture with his hand, emphasizing the emptiness of the coffee shop. Kagami-kun turns crimson, when Tetsuya discovers his blatant lie.

"Shut it." He mutters and grabs the box and the plate with the rest of the pastry.

Tetsuya blinks.

"Kagami-kun? Are you mad? I'm sorry."

Kagami clucks his tongue.

"'M not mad idiot. Just...gotta go back to work."

"I see." Tetsuya nods in understanding. Kagami-kun coughs awkwardly and then turns the, subtly tucked CLOSED sign in the side of the door into OPEN for everyone to see, and then goes back to his post behind the register.

Interesting.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days Tetsuya observed a strange behavior that Kagami-kun was presenting. He would talk to him less, not really look at him, not to mention invite him for basketball.

He would also stutter a lot, and not only when handling his orders, but other customers’ too.

There was one moment when Tetsuya was reaching for his cup of latte that Kagami-kun placed on the counter, at the same time, and their fingers brushed. Kagami-kun jumped like Tetsuya’s hand was on fire and spilled a bit of the hot coffee on his own hand.

Even Himuro-kun was noticing the strange behavior his brother was showing and Tetsuya would often see him chide the younger boy for it.

But the real disaster happened one day when Kagami-kun started making mix ups in the orders.

First it was simply forgetting where the correct ingredients were, which was strange because Kagami-kun was very well versed in what was where behind the counter. As it was he would mix brown sugar for white, forget to make whipped cream or give the customer the wrong type of muffin. All things which were a bit clumsy, but relatively harmless.

But when he started mixing up orders, and adding... _unexpected_ or unwanted ingredients in the drinks that’s when the troubles for Kagami-kun started.

Tetsuya took his order from the counter and went back to his favorite seat. Kagami-kun was still avoiding his gaze, blushing but then sneaking glances at him. He spilled only some of the coffee though, so Tetsuya counted that as a progress.

Until he started getting complaints from the customers.

The first man was polite enough to only tell him to please remember to add more sugar. The next lady was visibly annoyed but she tried to keep it together, as she gently reminded him that she wanted a carrot _cake_ not a _cupcake._

But the real storm started when a middle aged woman started loudly complaining about her latte not being soy and decaf.

Tetsuya didn’t see a point in drinking decaffeinated _coffee_ but apparently some people did and were really passionate about it.

He observed the scene with growing fascination, as well as fear for Kagami-kun, as he waited for his drink to cool down.

Himuro-kun came out of the backroom and pushed past Kagami-kun who looked like he was torn between being angry and feeling guilty. He quickly said something to the woman and smiled charmingly, placating her quickly. He ordered for Kagami-kun to prepare the drink again, Tetsuya could hear, and still kept talking to the lady.

Smart move, Tetsuya thought as he kept observing the scene. If Himuro-kun would decide to prepare the order himself then Kagami-kun would be left to apologize to the woman, and everyone knew that he was absolutely terrible with words and had no finesse and wouldn’t be able to charm a bag of coffee to save his life.

Well, it didn’t stop from charming him (in a way) though, he thought as he took a sip of his latte and then promptly choked when he felt the bitter taste.

Himuro-kun wiped his head when he heard him and finished sending the lady away with a wave and a smile. He was trying to swallow the liquid but it was awful.

“Taiga!” He hissed. Kagami-kun looked up confused.

“What?”

“What is it with you today?! You messed up Kuroko-kun’s order too? He’s our regular you know?”

“I did? Damn it.” He cursed.

“Seriously what the hell?” Himuro-kun sighed. “I know you’re not sick but maybe take a break in the back room. You’re acting like a kid in love or something sheesh.”

“I’m not!” Kagami-kun sputtered indignantly. He turned red and then became pale only to turn red again and _then_ he sneaked a very not sneaky and totally obvious glance at Tetsuya, before he looked away and went to hide in the backroom.

He just kept looking in the direction where Kagami disappeared, that he didn’t even realize that a new cup was placed before him.

Tetsuya didn't know he kept looking at the space where Kagami disappeared for a good chunk of time, until the other boy finally went out. Their eyes met and then Tetsuya feeling strangely shy dropped his gaze.

He only heard Himuro-kun ask if Kagami-kun was okay and the other boy answer curtly that he was and that he shouldn't worry about him.

When finaly Tetsuya managed to look up he saw Kagami-kun sneaking glances at him again.

Really, he was as subtle as a brick, Tetsuya thought as he couldn't help but smile.

But he liked that about him too.

* * *

 

_Valentines are in a week._

That thought cuts through Kuroko’s mind when he’s walking Nigou in the park and notices pink, red and white decorations in the pastry nearby.  It’s not the shop where Kagami-kun works, and frankly Tetsuya haven’t paid it much attention before.

He didn’t pay much attention to hearts and chocolates and romance before Kagami-kun either, but that is a different matter all together.

 So valentines.

Kuroko feels his cheeks go warm, so he stuffs his face further into his scarf. He watches Nigou run around puddles of melted snow, barking happily.

Would it be too forward or improper to give Kagami-kun chocolate? They are friends, so he could play it off as a friendly gift, especially if he says he gave chocolate to his university friends as well. He could tease him lightly and say he can give the treat to Murasakibara-kun if he doesn’t want to, it doesn’t mean anything other than the fact that he just wanted to do it. Because they are friends.

He could play it safe like this.

The thing is, he doesn’t _want_ to play it off like that.

He wants his intentions to be clear. He wants for Kagami-kun to not misinterpret.

He has a fleeing moment of doubt, that maybe Kagami-kun is just awkward and doesn’t really think of him like that, but then he shakes his head. Impossible. Kagami-kun can’t lie, he’s too honest and straightforward and the amount of blushing and stuttering and messed up sweets (as well as sweets made especially for him) is astounding, because he kept glancing at Tetsuya when he was reading and idly in his favorite chair by the window.

No. There is definitively ‘something’ there. He supposes he can be a bit shy too. They have had...moments, when he thought he was going to say something or that Kagami-kun would say something, but he never did, only ruffling Tetsuya’s hair and smiling a bit at him.

Kagami-kun is probably too afraid to say what he wants to say to Tetsuya because he fears he will mess it up, but truth is, Tetsuya would gladly accept any honestly clumsy confession (and Kagami-kun himself) either way.

But he respected Kagami-kun, so he’d have to coax him slowly and gently to feel comfortable (or desperate enough) to finally confess.

Sure Tetsuya could do it himself, but he was afraid it would embarrass Kagami-kun (too much this time), and he wouldn’t dare talk about his feelings. He enjoyed watching him blush, but he preferred if he also talked to him.

Nigou ran back to him, barking happily and Tetsuya bent down to pet him on the head.

“Let’s go Nigou.”

He needed to go to class and then he had a few hours brake as usual, so he’d have time to spend them observing Kagami-kun and thinking on how to proceed.

He had a week after all.

\---

“Hello Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah, he- FUCK! When did you come in?!”

Kuroko watched as Kagami furrowed his brow and scowled at him, but soon enough his face smothered out and he sighed exasperated.

“Just now.” Kuroko said.

A week has passed, but Tetsuya still was at a loss how to proceed with their relationship. It was Valentine’s day finally and while it wouldn’t be the end of the world if they didn’t manage to progress from friends to more today, he wanted to. It was an appropriate holiday for that and if he said the right thing there was no way it would be taken out of context.

He had a feeling Kagami-kun might do just that so he needed to proceed cautiously.

“So the usual?” Kagami spoke, already taking a tall cup and preparing to fix Kuroko his standard vanilla latte.

“Ah...Yes please, but not the cheesecake this time.” Kagami paused and looked up at him a bit confused.

“Okay?”

Kuroko scanned the glass display, full of all sorts of pink and white pastries, decorated in hearts and roses. Finally his gaze stopped at the counter and rectangle boxes in dark maroon and with a pink ribbon.

Kagami followed his gaze.

“Oh these. Valentine cookies.”

Kuroko hummed.

“Did you make these?”

Kagami laughed as he was finishing Kuroko’s coffee.

“Nah. It’s Tatsuya’s.” He said as he put on finishing touches on the art latte. “D-don’t mind it. It’s just for today.” He said, a little flustered as he handed him his drink.

Kuroko looked down and felt his ears prickle with warmth when he saw the swirly heart. He smiled a little despite himself.

“Thank you. I would also like a box of these cookies please.”

Kagami blinked and then something in his face shifted. The skin around his eyes tightened a bit, but then it relaxed in the next moment.

“Sure.” He reached for the maroon box and added it to Kuroko’s order.

“1021 yen. You got a date? Are you meeting her here?” Kagami asked as he accepted Kuroko’s money.

“Mm. You could say that.” He said and accepted the change and his box of cookies in return. He was right. Kagami-kun was already assuming things. That he had a date with a girl on valentines. The urge to clear the misunderstanding was strong, but he didn’t want to embarrass him in front of customers.

He’d just have to wait.

“Okay.” Kagami-kun repeated and frowned deeply. He looked like he wanted to say something and Tetsuya could clearly feel his displeasure and disappointment because of Tetsuya’s nonexistent ‘girlfriend’.

It made Tetsuya’s heart skip a few beats. It meant his feelings were mutual.

Kuroko moved to the side to allow another customer to place an order and went straight to his favorite large armchair near the window.

He opened a book and took out a pen and a notebook, determined to do some reading, before Kagami-kun’s shift ended and he could finally proceed.

\---

 Kuroko was halfway into his book when he reached for the cup for a sip of his coffee only to find it empty. A small frown of displeasure appeared on his face. He’d have to order another one.

A steaming mug of fresh latte was placed in front of him, and his used cup plucked from his hand.

“Here.” Kagami said, as he wiped the small, wooden table. “It’s on the house.”

Kuroko blinked.

“Ah, thank you but I can’t accept it-“

Kagami dismissed him with a wave of a hand.

“It’s no big deal. You’ll be here for a while right?” He eyed the book Kuroko was reading. It was a textbook for one of his class. Kuroko nodded in answer.

“Date running late?” Kagami asked and scratched his nape. “Sorry, not my business.”

“No. They’ll be here.” Tetsuya decided to play along. He took a sip of his fresh latte.

“Okay.” Kagami said and turned away from Kuroko to get back to his duties.

“Ah, Kagami-kun...” Kuroko called after him and the taller boy stopped and looked over his shoulder.

“Are you free when your shift ends?” It was around four in the afternoon. Kagami had to be ending soon. They could go play basketball, grab a bite and then maybe...

Kagami frowned.

“I close today.” Kuroko blinked surprised.

“What about Himuro-kun?” Kuroko said and turned his gaze to the dark haired man, behind the counter, smiling cheerily while serving some lemon tarts. Kagami was working since morning, so he should be leaving the store to his brother for closing.

Kagami shook his head.

“I work a 12 hour shift today.” He said, sounding a little apologetic. “Sorry, I didn’t tell you. I’m stuck here till ten.”

_Oh._

“Oh.” Kuroko said, suddenly at a complete loss of words.

“Yeah.” Kagami nodded and smiled sheepishly. “We can meet up some other time okay?” He reassured Kuroko gently and then turned around to answer Himuro that he was coming back, because a considerable line was forming at the counter.

Kuroko watched the retreating redhead, cup of coffee in hand.

Well. That certainly complicated things a bit.

Thankfully he wasn’t the type to give in so easily.

\---

Tetsuya closed his book, around the time the last customer (aside from himself) left the shop, with a polite ‘goodnight.’

Himuro was sweeping the floor, while Kagami made sure all the cakes were in their proper places, utensils were clean and all ingredients were stocked for the next shift.

“Okay, Taiga.” Himuro called to his brother, as he was untying his apron and unbuttoning his shirt. “I’m done here. I’m just going to change and I’ll head off. See you on Friday.”

“Ah, yeah sure.” Kagami called over his shoulder, distracted as he was finishing putting away plates. Kuroko observed them silently, as he was patiently waiting for Kagami to end his shift.

He didn’t expect for Himuro-san to pause at the door, look at him, actually notice him and give him a slightly sly smile.

“Don’t tease him too much okay?” He said and Kuroko blinked confused for a moment, before he put two and two together. Himuro-san was smart and despite Tetsuya’s usual stoicism, he wasn’t really that subtle with his...intentions.

Well, _not subtle_ in his own way of course.

“I can’t promise anything.” He replied with a small smile and Himuro laughed, then waved as he exited the shop.

Kuroko sighed and then suddenly felt a rush of emotions such as excitement and embarrassment, when he realized that he and Kagami-kun were really alone.

Kagami rummaged in the break room, finishing cleaning and putting things away and then quickly changing.

He didn’t expect for Kuroko to still be at the shop, so when he emerged and saw the blue haired boy sitting in his favorite chair, hands drumming idly over his book and watching the traffic outside he stood there completely taken aback and mouth hanging agape.

“What are you still doing here?”

Kuroko turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kuroko said and Kagami just looked at him dumbly.

“No?”

“I’m waiting for my date.”

Kagami snorted and moved to sit at the chair opposite of Kuroko.

“Sorry to break it to you, but valentine’s are-“ He took a quick glance as his wrist watch. “-over. 20 minutes exactly.” If Kuroko was stood up by a girl he could...maybe comfort him in some way. Maybe take him out for a milkshake. Or something. Totally not feeling relief because of it, nope.

“I don’t think your ‘date’ is going to show up anymore buddy.”

“Mm. Well, I think they are right on time.”

“What?” Kagami said confused, but then Kuroko reached across the table and put a box in front of him. It was the same box Tatsuya put his cookies in and the same box he wrapped like twenty times today for overly excited people (mostly females).

He paused and then felt a flush raise to his cheeks, embarrassed for a moment, thinking that maybe Kuroko was making fun of him, but when he looked into his eyes, he saw honest determination and it dawned on him that Kuroko wasn’t in fact making fun of him.

He relaxed his shoulders and then suddenly felt a laugh bubble in his throat and he laughed out loud.

Kuroko looked at him curiously.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, maybe a little irritated and Taiga tried to conceal his laughter. He managed, but he still was chuckling.

“You very well know that I don’t like vanilla.”

Kuroko made a simple ‘oh’ and then his lips twitched in a slight smile.

“Well, I guess I’ll eat them myself.”

“No way!” He said and snatched the box from the table. “That’s my first valentine like ever, no way I’m giving it back.”

Kuroko chuckled amused, a pink tint on his cheeks.

“Alright.” He said and smiled and Taiga felt his stomach do a flop.

“Um. Wait here okay. I have something for you too.” He said and stood up quickly. The cool of the fridge in the break room felt nice on his hot face. He fished out a delicate cardboard box, he hid at the back of the fridge, behind milk cartoons, so Tatsuya wouldn’t find it.

He came back from the break room and sat again across from Kuroko.

“Here.” He said and slid the box his way. “It’s a bit cold, but I hope still edible.”

Kuroko curiously peeked into the box and then took off the lid.

It was considerable size cupcake, dark and white chocolate swirls of frosting on the top a brown baked muffin and decorated in white chocolate hearts.

“Before you say you don’t like dark chocolate, try it.” Kagami said. Kuroko eyed him and then the cupcake, but did as he was requested.

His eyes widened when he bit into the muffin and tasted vanilla and...strawberry? The filling was delicate and fluffy, and it should be too much, but the bitterness of the chocolate made it all the more sweeter.

Kuroko let out a small moan of appreciation and then blushed when he realized what he did. Kagami laughed, happy that his treat was received with such enthusiasm.

“See? Good?”

Kuroko barely nodded. He didn’t understand how someone who didn’t like anything sweet aside from bitter chocolate could be such a good pattiseur. It didn’t made sense, but frankly Kuroko didn’t care.

He finished his cupcake quickly and licked his fingers clean. It was too good to waste it.

“God. I’m so glad you liked it.” He said and slumped in his chair. “I spend like 5 hours on this yesterday and it never came out quiet how I liked.” He bit his lip. “Didn’t know if I should give you this or not, but I still took it with me.

“It was delicious thank you.” Kuroko said honestly. He never knew he would enjoy a bitter pastry.

Bittersweet actually.

Then he blinked surprised yet again.

“Kagami-kun...you made this for me? I mean...specifically for me?”

Kagami blushed and then nodded.

“Uh yeah. Kinda. Yeah, I did.”

They simply sat in silence for a while, not knowing what to say. Finally Kagami spoke.

“Hey Kuroko. I uh. I...I…”

“I know, Kagami-kun. I feel the same way.” Kuroko said gently. Kagami gave him a relieved look.

It was past midnight and Kagami finally ushered them out, closing everything and zipping up his jacket. Kuroko checked the bus schedule on his phone and it dawned on him that he would have to wait for an hour for another night bus.

Kagami just looked at him like he was nuts.

“You’re nuts. Of course you’re staying at my place idiot.” He said as he closed the door of the shop.

Kuroko tsked, not helping himself and finally teasing Kagami.

“So bold Kagami-kun. We’re not technically a couple yet and you already are offering me to stay the night.”

“Hey!” Kagami bristled and blushed, glowering angrily at Kuroko. “I’m not like that idiot!”

“I know.” Kuroko said calmly, amusement evident in his voice. “I’m teasing you.” Kagami simply grumbled and buried his hands in his pockets.

“But I mean it.” He met Kagami’s confused gaze. “That I wish for us to officially date.”

“...god.” Kagami muttered as he rubbed his hands over his face. “Then let me say it damn it.”

“Say what?”

“That I like you!” Kagami blurted out and grabbed Kuroko’s hand.

“I...know that Kagami-kun, please calm down.” Kuroko tried to placate him.

“I knew you liked me for some time. I also like you. I wish to go out with you if that’s okay with you?”

Kagami took a big breath and then snorted.

“Would I give you a fucking cupcake I spend five hours on if I didn’t want the same thing?”

“I don’t know. Would you?”

“You’re an asshole you know that? And it’s really difficult to reads you sometimes.” He said and unconsciously (or was it?) laced their fingers together. Kuroko felt his pulse quicken.

“Well. Then you’ll just have to learn how to do it.”

“It’s impossible.”

“You’re dramatic. I’ll give you a few hints.”

“Hints?”

“Yes.” He nodded. “What am I thinking about right now?”

Before Kagami could respond, Kuroko yanked him down by the scarf and crashed their lips together in an uncoordinated, first kiss.

Kagami regained his senses quickly and pulled away slightly, arms wrapping around Kuroko, as he made the kiss more gentle.

They didn’t know how long they stood there, kissing, but soon it started snowing and they got cold.

“Let’s go. My place is close.” Kagami said, but didn’t make a move. Kuroko hummed.

“Yes.” He said but all he did was to pull Kagami into another kiss, to which the other boy went willingly. In a moment he would move.

For now he enjoyed his new favorite flavor.

It tasted bittersweet.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> so what do you do when you have a bajillion wips in the folder and an exchange fic to write? WHILE START A 30 DAYS CHALLENGE OFC!!


End file.
